A New Life
by Jocelyn44
Summary: Raven and Otto have broken into the Glasshouse and saved Laura. Otto and Laura now live in a safe-house and Laura deals with the events that occurred at the Glasshouse. I'm not quite sure where I am going with this. I'm still developing it.
1. Chapter 1: A Safe Haven

**Chapter 1**

**Safe Haven**

***Laura POV***

I threw my bag down on my new bed, in my new room, in my new home.

Home, that word is practically foreign to me now.

H.I.V.E. wouldn't accept me back if I _paid_ Nero, nobody will accept me after what I've done. After Tom, Penny, Nigel, and I were taken by Anastasia, we spent years there. Well, _I've_ spent years there… and it's changed me in almost every way.

Grimacing, I shake my head, trying to clear thoughts of the Glasshouse from my head.

Eventually, Otto came for me, just as he had promised. He and Raven brought me to H.I.V.E. to… rehabilitate. Then as soon I was better, Raven shipped me off here.

"Here" is apparently where Otto and Raven have been living since I was sent to the Glasshouse and Otto got expelled. This place is one of Raven's many safe-houses, she let Otto live here since he has nowhere else to go.

Raven was going on missions left and right and needed a place to settle or hide in between.

She also popped up between missions to make sure Otto wasn't getting into any mischief.

The house isn't glamorous. Well, it didn't appear to be anything special but knowing that Otto has been living here, he probably added something like secret rooms or trap doors.

I'll have to ask him about that later.

As if on cue, Otto walked in.

After so long of being away from him, every time I look at him I have to pinch myself to check if I am really here and it's not a dream.

But it isn't a dream, and that makes it all the more painful.

Let's just say that there's someone I've left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Otto's POV**

"So are you all settled in?"

"Well, I don't have much to unpack, do I?"

I grimaced and showed her around the house.

It's obvious that Laura is no longer the same girl that would stay up late decoding or correct me on a mistake I made in one of our many projects together; nobody would be the same after being trapped in the Glasshouse.

The Glasshouse had turned her into a girl that I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out.

One second she was grateful and I could see the old Laura peak through the exterior the Glasshouse had made her, the next second she would suddenly snap at me.

For the rest of the day we talked while I showed Laura around the house along with every nook and cranny added by yours truly.

"So, aside from practically rebuilding this place, what did you do day after day? I mean, you're too devious of a guy to not just sit there and do nothing," She said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back,"Well, I didn't exactly have nothing to do. I assisted Raven in a lot of missions. We had to target many Disciples before we could possibly get into the Glasshouse, then there was the Artemis Section targeting me. You'd think the President would be grateful after I saved his life." I shook my head.

"Seems like I've missed quite a bit. The Artemis Section?" Laura asked looking confused.

"Ah, that's a long story," I trailed off. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Okay,"

I was about to lead Laura to the kitchen, it was getting about time to eat, but she stopped me.

"Come on, Otto, I know you can't go this long without _trying_ to get in contact with Wing or Shelby. Can I talk to them? Please?"

"You'll have to wait a bit. I can't call them at just any time. We'll call them later tonight, just before lockdown. Sorry, I know it's probably killing you to wait."

She shrugged her shoulders, "oh, no, it's fine!"

Not believing her, I lead us to our lunch.

That night, I called Laura into my room.

I sit down in front of my laptop and close my eyes, connecting my mind to the computer.

I connect my laptop to the computer in Wings room at H.I.V.E. within seconds and a live-stream of his room pops up.

Laura makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh before calling out to Wing, a large grin growing on her face, showing her relief and excitement plain as day.

Wing glances up at the computer but before he can say or do anything a rapturous blonde jumps in front of the computer, "Is that who I think it is?" She practically shouts.

The two girls erupt into a conversation with Wing adding an occasional input of his own.

The look on Laura's face as she talked to Shelby and Wing made me remember the short conversation Nero had with me while Laura stayed in the medical center at H.I.V.E. after being saved from the Glasshouse.

He had told me that since she will no longer live at H.I.V.E.; when she got released from the medical center, she would live with me in the safe house and it would be my job to take care of her and help piece her back together.

He didn't have to tell me to help her. Hell, I would still be helping her if Nero specifically ordered me _not_ to.

A new voice on the other end of the computer broke through my thoughts.

"Shelby, it is almost being time for lockdown. I am thinking you should head back to your room, ja?"

"I'll leave in a sec, Franz. First, look who called!" Shelby gestured to the screen.

Franz's eyes widened when he saw Laura.

"Hello, Laura! I see you are already settled in with Otto. I assume everything is being good, Ja?" Franz gave her a smile, but to Otto it seemed a bit forced.

"It's great to see you again! And yes, everything's going fine," the grin that had grown on her face slipped a fraction. "except one small thing."

"Oh, of course there is something being wrong." His grin turned into a barely contained scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laura frowned.

I decided to intervene before they could say much more.

"Franz, I think that's enough. Shelby, you should probably head back to your own room about now."

I just barely caught the look Shelby had sent Franz before she left.

Wing wished us both a good night before I turned the live-stream off.

"well, that was eventful," claimed Laura. "Thanks."

She leaned over and hugged me before leaving my room for hers.


End file.
